darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 19
Inhumanity is the nineteenth episode of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis Dr. FRANXX, when informed of the Lamarck Club's brutal actions towards Squad 13, remembered how he was invited to APE in 2025. That time, Dr. FRANXX was still going around as Werner. A clean and universal energy source known as "magma energy" had been excavated by APE. Thanks to APE's findings, human beings undertook full-scale research on immortality and even Werner participated in it. However, in 2037, with the sudden appearance of unknown beings called klaxosaurs from underground, the human race entered the era of suffering. Plot Marmoset explains to Dr. FRANXX that they wanted to eliminate all irregularities before their operation. Dr. FRANXX warns that, if they continue, there's no guarantee that the children will remain obedient. Another member says that they haven't done anything to any of the other members of Squad 13 but those two. When Dr. FRANXX asks why, the vice chairman answers they decided to rid the parasites of all unneeded emotions and memories. Dr. FRANXX asks why he wasn't consulted, Papa asks him to behave since he wished for their plan to come to fruition as well. Once they hang up, he thinks that he's no different than they are. Dr. FRANXX remembers the past that led to current events. In 2025, a younger Dr. FRANXX is in a disarrayed study when he scolds someone for entering his office without permission. The man says that the chancellor asked him to get him. His real name is revealed to be Werner Frank, as he is told by someone about APE and asks what they want with him. The man says that they want to hire him, since they're impressed by his research. When he asks what part, the man tells him to ask for details when he's there since he accepted their offer. When he asks why he would accept without consulting him, the man replies that he shows no signs of ceasing his illegal experiments, such as cloning, and the community is up in arms against him. He says that the law only cracks down after he's done. The man says that's because no one would expect him to show up. He agrees that he's an atheist. The man says that he's talented, but terrifying, which confuses Werner. Ape is a group of scientists with no known origins or nationalities. It operates with the Lamarck Club at its core. They introduced revolutionary mining technology, dug up magma energy from underground reserved far deeper than man had ever ventured, and created a new energy source that was both all-encompassing and low-cost. With this energy revolution, humanity drastically sped up its progress towards the apex of material civilization. At the same time, APE gained huge influence in international politics and the economy. At a building, a woman walks beside him and asks if he's Werner Frank. She says it's an honor to meet him and that she read all the papers he's published. She introduces herself as Karina Milsa. Though she extends her hand, he shifts away from it. He asks if she's of regenerative telomere medicine fame. She confirms this is he is surprised. Werner looks over his contract and an APE asks if he has a problem with the contract. He says no, that he was just surprised with the amount of funding. A member answers that it's simply a fair valuation of his talents. He says what they expect is outside his field of expertise. One answers that, with his abilities, he should be able to contribute more than enough. One says, with magma energy, they can make immortality a reality. In 2030, two scientists test and find no signs of aging. Karina Milsa reports that they couldn't have done it without Dr. Frank's help. She later notes that he doesn't seem happy about it. He answers that mankind might lose its reproductive functions in exchange for its immortality. She says they don't have indication of that, but he says it's inevitable. She asks if he thinks it's wrong for mankind to attain immortality. He says no, that he always wanted to know mankind's pinnacle, but wonders if they'll still be humans at that point. She asks if he means they'll be gods. He smiles at her and says he's an atheist. Dr. FRANXX narrates that the treatments led to the loss of reproductive functions, but many still made the choice to become immortal. Around that time, mankind recovered from its rut and quickly approached the apex of material civilization. But the only ones to benefit from it were the rich, with access to immortality and the class divide continues to grow wider. Some years later, to combat the population explosion, a law passed in East Asia to heavily tax childbirth. At the same time, rapid desertification was observed in the southern parts of North America. Some identified the mining of magma energy as the cause, but they were ignored. Futoshi shouts at Kokoro and says that she isn't changing his mind and storms off. Mitsuru happens to see this and asks Kokoro what they were talking about. She says he doesn't want to be her partner anymore and that he'll team up with Ikuno and he wants her to team up with Mitsuru. They're both confused, and Mitsuru says that they keep telling them all this stuff that happened between them, but neither of them remember anything. He says even if they are telling the truth, he doesn't believe he'll develop feelings for her. She agrees and looks at her wedding ring. In 2036, humanity's immortality rate exceeded 70% and the rest were scheduled to complete their procedures withing two years. But he still refuses to. Karina asks if he still can't bring himself to undergo the procedure. He says that he doesn't like having his body messed with. He says he'd prefer to replace it with a mechanical one. She smiles and asks if he doesn't think it's time he stopped to think about his future. He says that isn't like him and asks if she isn't going under the knife. She says she wants to have a child. He is surprised and says he didn't think she had a partner. She says that he's dense and hasn't noticed her feelings. He says that she should asks him for dinner instead of himself. She says that she did. He is still confused, and she asks if he isn't being too dense. He asks if she means him and says that she has bad taste. By that time, desertification had become a serious issue across the globe, and APE presented to nations its plantation project, which would be humanity's ark. It essentially became the leader of the world. In 2037, at an offshore magma energy mine, a klaxosaur appeared and destroyed the mining facility and made a landfall, only stopping after several nuclear missiles hit it. The eastern half of the Australian continent became an exclusion zone. They were called klaxosaurs for "screaming reptiles," and began showing up everywhere. They too were attracted to magma energy mines. The plantations turned into mobile anti-klaxosaur fortresses, cities were abandoned, and mankind disappeared from the surface. Karina asks where he is going, and he answers that they've secured a decently preserved klaxosaur corpse in Alaska. She says they were supposed to submit their marriage registration next week. He tells her to submit it if he's not back. She later signs her section alone. He was enthralled that their bodies could be both mechanical and organic, and thought they were extremely beautiful. He noticed that it contained the same XX chromosomes seen in female humans. He was appointed lead developer of an anti-klaxosaur weapon, the FRANXX. In 2042, they hold the 13th startup trial for the FRANXX prototype. It hit a roadblock where it wouldn't start up. After rigorous testing, it was discovered that the pilot needed to possess reproductive functions. Werner tells Karina that she didn't have to volunteer herself. She enters and it begins to move, but it smashes its head against the wall and she dies. Tests continue and many lives are lost. They are injected with yellow blood cells that act as a conduit to the FRANXX and have them ride in male-female pairs. After losing its reproductive functions, mankind found a need for new children. As parasites, pilots of the FRANXX, they were called "children," and were made to refer to the rest of them as adults. Goro says that Mitsuru and Kokoro were implanted with fake memories. Ichigo wonders if their memories are lost forever. Futoshi asks if what they did warranted their memories being erased. Zorome says that Papa has his reasons. Miku asks if he's serious and Ikuno says they destroyed everything about the wedding they'd worked so hard for. Zorome says that they've only had Papa their whole lives. Miku says she thought he was better than that. Hiro walks up and Ichigo asks about Zero Two. He says she just needs some final tune-ups. He tells the group that he's thinking of directly asking Papa to return them to normal. In the initial usage phase of the FRANXX, entire squads would die off, taking the klaxosaurs down with them. They developed weapons that worked on klaxosaurs. After massive sacrifices, they started formulating an effective way to kill them. The Garden was founded as a facility to nature the children and the plantations were fitted with a quarantine zone for parasites, Mistilteinn. Because parasites needed emotions, they found that antiquated environments were best suited to raising them. Their health is monitored in extreme detail, and everything is controlled to keep them in the best possible shape. Eventually, the "adults" forgot about the existence of klaxosaurs and obtained eternal tedium. He says that, at that time, his interest of the future of mankind had faded, and he engrossed himself in research into a perfected lifeform. A strange rumor began that said the klaxosaurs had a leader and APE discovered where it was hiding. Papa tells him that he can go under the condition that he bring back a sample of DNA. They found remains of an unknown, ancient civilization. A voice asks why they are there and why they kill their brethren. Werner realizes that she's transmitting directly into their brains. A member of SP says they're being surrounded. She says that they're needlessly belligerent. Everyone but Werner is killed and she orders that he be brought to her. She appears before him and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. She orders him to hold out his hand and then she sniffs it. She says she smells her brethren on him and that his sins are far too grave to be punished with mere death. She licks his hand and bites off his arm. He says that he remained in love with her and might have already lost all of his humanity. She spits out his arm and tells him to tell his kind not to lay a hand on her brethren anymore. Looking at his robotic hand, Hiro asks that Misturu and Kokoro's memories be returned. Papa refuses and says that they removed the unnecessary information and there is no way to return them. The rest of the parasites are distressed and the Vice Chairman says that what they're doing is a severe breach of protocol and would normally be punished, but they'll let it off with a mere mention on their record. He says to return to their waiting quarters. Futoshi demands that they apologize. Zorome asks how many klaxosaurs they have to kill before they can become adults. They don't answer and Zorome asks what they're living for. Hiro says that they took away Zero Two and his precious memories as well as Kokoro and Mitsuru's. He says they can't see him as their Papa and to set them free once the battle is over. Papa agrees, as long as they fulfill their duties in next mission. Then they hang up. Dr. FRANXX tells them to show whether they can become real humans. Hiro says he saw him in Zero Two's memories and that he can't forgive him before walking out. Zero Two sits outside. He stares at her horns and she calls him a pervert. He smiles and tells her that they made their decision. He holds out his hand and they walk away. The doctor watches them walk away holding hands. He narrates that fate is more often cruel, but it can be powerless in the face of desire. He thinks that she would hate him if she knew. In a flashback, Werner Frank wakes up in his hospital bed with a fist full of the Klaxosaur Princess' hair and makes an embryo out of it. Appearances *Dr. FRANXX *Marmoset *Vice Chairman *Papa *Gorilla *Baboon *Karina Milsa *Futoshi *Kokoro *Mitsuru *Goro *Zorome *Ichigo *Miku *Ikuno *Hiro *001 *Zero Two Trivia * The name of this episode represents how humans, namely the adults, lost their humanity, along with many other losses and damage to the planet, in order to become immortal Gallery Transcript Links *Official Website es:Episodio 19 pl:Odcinek 19 Category:Episodes